The Planet Knights
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Part 2 of Sailor Nemesis Trilogy:The scouts have finally found love, and dreams start coming, too many questions. Who are these guys? Why are we fighting them? The question they all ask is: Do we love them? What did Sailor Nemesis do in the past? COMPLETE
1. Dreams

**_Discailmers: I do not own Sailor Moon, but there are a few i do._**

**I am editing it 6-6-08...I know it was bad I can see that. That is why I am going back and editing plus I have read the manga so a few changes are in order!**

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 1**

Minako kept waking up in the middle of the night, every night hot and sweaty. She kept having dreams about a tall guy. He was hot, he had a good body too, she thought.

Then during these dreams she saw him fighting the scouts. Every night it was a different fight. Then tonight the dream had all of the scouts in it. They were in space. They fired the Sailor Planet Attack at him. She screamed, "NO DON'T KILL HIM"

Artemis jumped on her, "Minako what's the matter?'' he asked. She look at him, she was still breathing hard. She looked at him and said, "Artemis, I keep having these dreams. This guy he has silver hair, with silver eyes, I really don't know much about him."

Then she spaced out. She knew him, but she just couldn't remember his name. Then when she realized where she was again. Artemis was looking at her. Artemis looked at her, he looked at her with eyes of pity and said, "I don't know Minako, maybe the scouts will know; you can ask them tomorrow when you have the study session."

She looked at him with a grateful looked in her eyes. She cared about him a lot. He has always been there for here. She was glad the day she meet him.

Minako just got out of school; she headed over to Raye's temple for the study session. She got there all bummed out. The other girls saw this and asked her what was wrong.

Minako sighed, "I have been having these weird dreams lately; There is this guy with silver hair, with silver eyes. He fought us all the time. Then I saw us using the Sailor Planet Attack on him. Then he disappeared. What do you think? I have been having these dreams about him all the time, different ones each night."

They stared at her, not knowing what to say. While no one talked Minako realized something, "I know him," she thought, "all of those battles, and I was there."

That was when Bunny snapped her back into reality. Bunny then jumped up and said, "Minako that was Kunzite you saw. He was the last guy in the Dark Kingdom we fought, don't you remember him? He was the one who kidnapped Mamoru!" Bunny stopped and thought.

"Now that you mention him I remember Mamoru telling me he was on of his Knights long ago. I mean the Four Warriors of Beryl was his Knights. There was Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite. We fought all of them. I don't know what else to say. He was evil…I do wonder why you were dreaming about him."

The others just stared at her. They also wondered why Minako was dreaming about the enemy.

ooo

All through the next week Rei was dreaming about a guy she knew but couldn't remember. This guy she knew, but could not remember had blonde hair, and green eyes. The night she had he first dream was the night after Minako told her about hers.

She saw him; he was working at her temple. Then she was in front of him, accusing him of something, the he opened a black hole and she fell through. Then she relived her first battle as a Sailor Scout. The she flew straight up out of bed.

She was hot and sweating. She put her hand on top of her forehead. "What was that? she thought, What was this dream? Who was this guy?" She got up out of bed. She was with her fire till way after dawn. Then she fell asleep.

This was going on for a week. Rei was sleeping during the day, and was looking into the fire at night. Till one night she saw the last battle with him, which she found out, was her first fight she had with him. When she had the other dreams, it was just bits and pieces of the first battle.

He was attacking Sailor Moon and Mercury and then she turned into Sailor Mars and killed him. He disappeared right after she used her new found powers against him. She flew awake, but as she tried to steady herself she feel out of bed. She was very hot and swearing pretty bad. She put her hand on her forehead.

She was getting tired of these dreams. She didn't know what it meant. She was trying to remember what happened when the Dark Kingdom was here. She was staring to remember he was the Enemy! No, he can't be the enemy.

She called over all the scouts over. When they got there Minako said "Rei what's wrong?" Rei looked tired. She looked at all of them, "Ever since Minako told us about her dreams I have been having them. For a whole week, there is this guy he is blonde with gray eyes."

She told them about her dreams, all of them. When she finished Bunny said, "Rei don't you remember him? He was the first guy the Dark Kingdom sent after us…I think he name was Jadeite. He also was one of Mamoru's Knights. I really don't know what to say. He is …." Rei didn't let her finish.

Rei glared at Bunny, "I know you're going to say he is evil, but I don't think he is. I think he is good. Minako don't you think Kunzite is good? I saw it in your eyes when Bunny said he was evil." Minako held her head down. Then she nodded.

Every one of them became quiet, not knowing what to say. Then Rei said to all of them, "I'm tired, I need to catch up on my sleep." With that being said all of them left the Temple. Rei went to sleep, dreaming no more of Jadeite.

ooo

Ami left Reis' Temple thinking, "What's going on? First Minako, then Rei, why the memories? Why now?" All these questions and more were popping in her head on the way home.

She was walking down the street that her house was on, and then all of a sudden she stopped. Her eyes went big and then she said, "I have homework to do, plus studying, and working out this 'problem' we are having with these dreams." She sighed, all of the schoolwork she had to do plus studying and scouts even for her this was a little too much.

She went up to the house, unlocked the door and went inside. The lights were still off so that meant her mother was not yet home. She went up to her room pulled her homework out of her book bag and started on it. It was not long before she finished it.

Then she studied. After that she went to thinking about the 'Dream Problem' that had got her two fellow scouts.

Ami sighed, "I am the smartest one in our group that is why I am figuring this out. I bet Bunny has not done her homework yet, and is sleeping…hmm, I bet you right now Minako and Rei are enjoying sleep right now…I wonder through, they say the dreams keep going on till the last one they have before they tell us is the one where the guys in their dreams disappear. So they will get a good night's sleep tonight. I do wonder through who will be next. Will, whatever this is I will not solve it tonight, I better get some sleep."

Ami went to sleep. She did wonder who was going to be the next one to get visited by the dreams. She was its next target.

Even though the dreams were with her every night, she still got her work done. She even started taking on tutoring other kids. She thought that if she just could keep herself busy, she would forget, but the man she could **never** forget. He had beautiful white skin, with blonde hair on it. With green eyes making his face brighten.

She really could never forget it. She woke up in the middle of the night again, huffing and a puffing. She was so soaked with sweat. She was burning up so bad I must have been well over a hundred. She put her heads over her face and thought "I keep seeing this man. He looks so trustworthy, I just want to go up to him and tell him all my secrets. (sigh) Why is he fighting us?"

She was having a hard time believing that this man (one who she trusted) was evil. She knew he was not evil, but then why were they fighting him? They only fought evil. Why did she keep dreaming about him? She knew he had something to do with her past, but she didn't know what. The next day she only went to school, and she canceled her tutoring.

She went to bed early that night. As soon as she went to sleep, her dreams attacked her! That dream was the last one she had. It ended with the death of the man she dreamt about. When she was finally herself after she woke up she checked the clock. I was 7:28. She still had enough time to get the scouts together before dark.

They had a meeting at Rei's Temple. She told them everything she knew about the mysterious Dreams, (including her dreams, plus her theory).

Makato looked at her and said, "Ami, I don't know who your guy is, but from what you said I think he is dead. Anyway from the way you talk about him I say you like him. What about Greg? I thought you liked him?" After Makato said that Ami blushed, yes she liked him, but this guy she knew before Greg.

Bunny was tired of being quiet. She looked at Ami and said, "Ami, I think his name was Zoicite. He was another one of Mamoru's Knights. All that is left is Nephrite." She didn't bother to tell them he was evil.

Luna looked at all of them and said, "I wonder if the enemy is sending us these dreams. The only on left is Makato. (She turned to Makato) So Makato watch out for these Dreams. Ok? Now goodnight to all I am going to bed."

Luna left them then everyone heard a cry, they turned to Bunny. Bunny said, "What's wrong with me, why did Luna leave me out?" All the girls laughed and said, "Be happy you don't have these dreams. Plus you have Mamoru so you don't have them."

They left and went home, Makato was a little nervous about going to sleep. Before she knew it she was asleep and dreaming about a guy with brown hair, of course she didn't know that…yet.

Makato went home that night worried that it was really her turn with these dreams. She went to her apartment; there were plants everywhere you looked. She put her book bag on the floor next to her desk. She was going to skip homework tonight. For some reason she wanted to sleep, but she knew she shouldn't want to sleep. After she fell on her bed, she knew she was not going to be able to sleep for the next week.

She had dreams night after night about a guy with brown hair. He loved the stars. She just flew up into the air after she thought that. She had dreams night after night about him. She attacked him, and she killed him, but like the other ones this battle seem to be drawn out, she knew she wouldn't see his death for a little while. She knew deep down she had killed him, just like the others had.

"How could I do this?" she thought, she put her hands over her face. She just didn't know what to do. She got up it was like 5 o'clock in the morning.

The girls had left her alone; they knew she had been having these dreams. They did not ask her about them, knowing she would tell them. Then as she got up she put on running clothes. She went outside and stared running after she was ready. She ran till she could think clearly. She ran and ran.

Then as she came back to her apartment, she saw Ken, he looked straight at her. "Oh no, he is going to find out I am dreaming about another guy, who in partially I seem to like."

She walked a little faster to the door to try and ignore him, but he thought she was hurrying toward him.

He called to her, "Ha, Makato long time no see." He was beside her now. Lots of thoughts were going through her head at once; one was saying, "I cheated on Ken, even though of all the times he has saved me, even with our past."

She shook her head. Ken looked at her and said with eyes full of concern "Are you are right Makato? Or does this have to do with Scouts?" She knew what he was talking about. She was a Scout, the Scout of Jupiter to be exact. He was the Knight of Jupiter.

They had a past together, he loved her then and he loves her now, she loved him then and she loves him now, but with these dreams going she just didn't know. She looked up at him, "I'm alright," she said, "I needed to clear my head, but I have to go to school right now, so I will see you later?" She asked, he nodded and she went up stairs.

She was so sleepy, she had gotten sleepy ever since she saw Ken, and she knew she should go to school, but she wanted to dream. She dreamed the final dream it ended with her killing her mystery guy.

The girls knew something was wrong so they skipped school and went to Makato house and when they went up to her room and opened the door she was on the bed.

As they grew closer she flew forward like all of them and was panting and screaming "NO" they all rushed to her side and Rei said, "Makato are you ok?"

Makato looked up and said, "It is over, he died by my hand, Bunny said that Nephrite was the only one left and I guess he was the one I was just dreaming about. Then just before I came back up here I saw Ken! (Their eyes all grew big; they knew Makato loved him, but what about this guy she was dreaming about? Did she love him?) That only made me sleepily. Then I came up here and went to sleep." They were all wondering what these dreams meant.

Then Luna came up on the bed and said, "You all forgot about these guys, they were the first we fought when the Dark Kingdom showed up in this time. Maybe they are calling to you? I was searching on the computer and I got a weird feeling. Maybe these dreams are trying to point you in a certain direction. They are calling you. You all probably are going to get more dreams now but different ones. Maybe of the past. I have felling they had a role in your lives, not as Helpers of the Dark Kingdom, not as Endymion's Knights, but as something else."

End of Planet Knights-Chapter 1-Dreams


	2. Her and Him

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 2-The Other Knights**

After that night all of the girls went to a place to eat. They ordered, talked and left, as they went out they meet them Chad, Ken, and Greg, just outside the Café. The girls just stared at them, their eyes wide with surprise.

The guys looked at them and said "oh, hello girls how are you? Where's Bunny?" They looked around, then looked at the girls and said "are you that shocked to see us?"

The girls shook their heads, and said "no, we are just tried, that's all." So they boys took each of them (the girl that they liked) and lead that one home.

The next morning they went to Minako's house they needed to talk, Bunny had nothing to do with this and she only got in the way and made things harder, they knew this was mean and cruel since her as always there for them when they needed her.

So they were at Minako's house and they made sure no cats, no moon Princess', and no knights were there. So they got down some on the bed, others on the floor, one in the desk chair.

"You know girls, when you have a meeting about dreams, you should call me. I may be able to help."

They looked to the body that the voice belonged too, it was Samantha, or if you wanted to go by her Sailor name it was Nemesis. Minako went up to her and said, "Sam, will you go? This has nothing to do with you or Bunny, now please go."

Sam looked at Minako and then went to the door, but before she went out she said, "Girls, I'm sorry, this…sigh, and you should have told me this was happening I could have stopped them." Sam left and left the girls to figure out the problem by themselves.

Minako was thinking and looked up but was looking at the window and said, "okay guys, we got a problem, not just our regular guy trouble, but real big guy trouble, now listen."

Minako looked at them and said, "I think we love these guys. I know Rei like's Chad and Ami likes Greg, Makato likes Ken they are of course Your Planet's Knights. (pause everyone looking the other way and stunned at what Minako had said) I think we knew them before I we knew our knights. Don't you feel that? We love both guys (except for me) but we knew these guys before we knew Greg, Chad, and Ken. I think we fell in love with them before the Dark Kingdom came. Then something happened and they joined the Dark Kingdom, I think Nemesis (a.k.a. Samantha) made this happen. When they left we meet Ken, and Greg, and Chad. You guys fell in love with them. So that is what I think happened, they left us and Ken, Greg, and Chad came and filled their jobs. The jobs of protecting and guarding a Princess of a Planet of the Solar System, a Scout who is a protecting Scout of a higher Princess then the ones these guys are protecting (this is so complicated). Except for me that is, I am the only one without one right now. The question is: What are we going to do now?" Everyone just looked at her not knowing what to do, but knew they would follow, she was there leader.

Samantha was running up and down the city looking, she was feeling…different; she wanted to see him so bad. It was the only way to calm her down, not even her Scouts could help.

They honestly had no idea what was wrong with her. She was feeling like something was calling her. She stopped as she just realized that, they were VERY few things that called to her, her planet and the power HE was guarding.

She always knew where he was, hell she knew well everyone was. Bunny was with Endymion or Mamoru if you want to go by his Earth name. She knew the four Scouts who protected her were with each other discussing the dreams they had, she knew this was bad.

Those dreams she had feared since she had sent them to the Dark Kingdom in the first place. She felt bad about doing it, but it was the only choice she had, liar she said you had so many other choices you could have let them be together. You were just pissed that the man you loved went for your sister.

Enough of that she yelled at herself, that was a thousand and so years ago, you have had to think about this, you have someone you love now go found him. She closed her eyes and had his picture in her mind nothing else and opened them to find her eyes had turned black again.

She knew where he was, he was at the spot you first saw him, all those years ago, he was there at the portal that linked the Moon and the Earth, he was in his 'prince' attire and when she got there she was in the dress that all Princess of the Moon where. Well her's was different then her sister's. It was a mixture between it and their mother's.

She walked up to him but she stopped, he was so handsome she just could not take her eyes off him. He was wearing all black, with his sword at his belt. Looking as hot as he looked those thousands of years ago, she broke away and said, "My love, Endymoon" he turned around and saw her she was so pretty, just as the moon herself. Her mother Queen Serenity would have been proud.

He took one look on he face and knew something was wrong. "What is it Serenity?"(All of the Princess of the moon were named Serenity and so were the Queens) she looked at him and said "it is just as I feared, they are coming and they are coming for me!" she was distressed, they who were they he thought, then he said, "not my little brother knights?"

She shook her head yes, "I told you that when they were ready to return to me they would send dreams of the one they loved, their Princess. Princesses Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are hearing them and seeing them all over again. It's my fought they are coming again, they have too." She was almost to the point were she was crying, "what do you mean they have to?"

She looked up again, she loved his eyes, they were like the Earth the same color, and she remembered looking at the Earth from the Moon and then seeing his eyes they made her calm. "When I was mad at my sister and your brother for betraying me I could not think straight, I was in a rage, so I thought the only way to hurt them was to hurt those I had blessed, I gave her Scouts love, so in return I took it from them and gave those men they love to the Dark Kingdom don't you remember? He nodded and wanted her to continue, "I had unknowing connected them to me. You know who my father was right?"

How could he forget, her farther was the only reason she could access the terrible power that he guarded. He nodded again, "Well I had bounded them to the Dark Kingdom, so in turn I had bound them to me. They always come back, just like we do. So now they are coming and more then just there hearts will be broken this time."

He looked at her and his face had a look of horror on it and said, "You didn't Serenity; you did not give others the power of the knights?"

She looked away and waked off to the balcony and he followed and put his arms around her waist and waited for her to talk. "I did my love, I gave these four boys the power to protect and love these girls, I had taken away there love before so I wanted to give it back, I did not know this would happen, I am sorry," she looked away and closed her eyes and they went back to their time and they were at her Scouts door.

It opened and two girls came out, Hotaru and Setsuna came out and looked at her with worried faces and he said good night and he left she went into the house and said, "The past is coming to haunt me, I might have to take my place on the throne my father once held because of my mistakes," and they walked off to discuss with the other two girls.

Michiru and Haruka both were in Samantha's room when she got there, Setsuna and Hotaru both were behind her and they sat on the bed while Samantha stood. Haruka and Michiru were sitting in the chairs. Samantha was pacing, 'How could this happen? Why did I do it?'

Those questions were going over and over in her head, she would not just stop pacing up and down the room, it was all wrong this was not supposed to happen. She was almost to tears when one of them got up and grabbed her and held her.

She was crying now, "It's all my fault, I did this, it's my fault that they became evil, I broke their hearts all of them. Just because mine was broke," Haruka just held her as she cried and listen to her talk. She blamed herself for what happened so long ago. He (Haruka is a guy now) just finally got tried of it and pulled her to she was facing him and he said, "It may be your fault, but didn't they want this? You helped them, if you did not make them Knights, then they could have never been together. Do you understand me? You helped them, yes their hearts were broken, but hey with happiness you always have sadness. Every good thing that happens, a bad thing will happen also. Do you understand what I am saying Princess?"

Samantha just nodded, she understood, but that did not make the pain go away, you know. That was when a pillow was thrown at her she caught it and sat on the floor thinking as her Scouts and best friends thought and talked about this. Setsuna looked up and said, "Yes she did this, but why is this happening now? What does it have to do with her father?"

That is what they could not understand, what had her father messed up with what happened? He was dead when this happened anyway, so why was he in this? (I had put her lineage in the first part-read Sailor Nemesis)

Everything was confusing and finally she sat up and said, "My father was King of the Dark Kingdom which was before Beryl killed him. You do remember what happen don't you? They were in the war that was between the Silver Millennium and the Earth or the Dark Kingdom. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite they were Endymion's Knights, that was before I made them into the little Scout's knights, like Mamoru is the Knight of Earth, they each had a Scout. Kunzite the Leader of Endymion's Knights, was with Venus, the Leader of her Guardian Scouts. (She was thinking it had been over a thousand years since this, the only thing she really paid attention to was how Endymion and he little sister betrayed her.)

Umm, Jadeite was the Knight of Mars, Nephrite was the Knight of Jupiter, and Zoicite was the Knight of Mercury." She stopped and thought about what happened and was sad again and then her face was horrified she said, "oh no, when I bonded then as Knights I was not thinking about the future, if I was I just saw revenge. Then I turned them over to the Dark Kingdom broke Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury's heart. I made them forget, to make it better but it didn't. I just bonded these men once again, so forever and then rest of eternity; they will have the power of the Knights and be bonded to the enemy of the one they love."

Everyone in the room just stared at her and thought, 'WTF, what did she say?' She looked at them and said, "When I gave them powers and set them on the course of being a Knight, I condemned them to being bond to evil. Not only that but bow they are coming back and they are sending dreams to the girls and now, the memory thing I did to them is going to go away, and just when they found love." She stood up and said "sorry guys I have to go."

They tried to stop her, but it didn't work she was gone, and Michiru looked around and said, "How can she bound them?" Setsuna looked at her and said, "She has my powers does she not? I am the Guardian of Time; she must have bounded them for all time. You saw the way she looked when she realized this. She did not mean it, but you just do not play with time, that is why her mother made the Taboos."

With that said she left, and Hotaru left after her and so did the others, they all went to the middle of the parka and saw James, they all talked about what happened and what Samantha had unknowably done, or did she?

It had been days since that talk Samantha had, had and days since Ami, Makato, Minako, and Rei had on the dreams. They had met at Ami's house and disused the latest devolvement's. Makato started first, "now the dreams go back to when we all were on the Moon, you know before, it all happened, The Princess committed suicide and the older Princess was sent off, and we won, but with so much lost, both Princess' gone, were died and the only ones alive were the Queen and a couple of cats."

They spent a couple of hours remembering all of the good times, they had on Earth and then the dreams came, and they remembered a time with the guys they dreamt about. Now they are walking with them, laughing, in front the there Prince, and our Princess, the happy times, and then they heard someone come in and they looked and saw someone they never thought would be involved with this: Samantha. She looked at them with a straight face and said, "Guys, we need to talk, about these Dreams of yours, you have been having for the past month or so."

They looked at her and thought, "How did she know about these Dreams? How did she know exactly how long they have been going on?" Those were the thought running through there minds when she yelled at them to calm down and stop thinking, they had forgotten that she could hear their thoughts and too much hurt her. They said sorry and wanted her to continue. She looked at them and told them about the conversation that she had had, with the other girls, keeping out the part about her father of course.

She said after she explained "You remember that I was on Earth before my sister and I had found Endymion? Well, this was after that, when you all had caught them, together, do you remember any guys following him around like you did her?" They all nodded, this was where there dreams, and the latest ones came in.

"Sigh, after awhile, I saw that while you all fought protecting my little sister, that no one protected you. So I found out who you liked and asked them to be your knights, like Ken, Chad, and Greg. This was before them, your first love. Kunzite was yours Venus, Jadeite was yours Mars, Nephrite was your's Jupiter, and Zoicite was your's Mercury. Then I had found out more about my little sister's action against the Endymion. I grew mad, and he lost his Knights. This was around the time that the Dark Kingdom was on Earth getting followers. Since I am who I am, a Child of Darkness, I unknowing gave them to your enemies, so that is why in the first dreams you fought against the. In the Dreams you are having now, you see them fighting against you, against the Moon."

They looked away they didn't want to look at her. She could see the future so why did she do this? Samantha looked at them and said, "I am sorry, I don't remember seeing this okay, I feel so bad over this, and they can tell you. I can't undo it, I have already bound them in time, I really don't know much of my powers, the only ones I know of are the ones I spent a thousand years making stronger." She stood up and said as she was almost out the door.

"Would you have rather not known? Would you have rather spent the rest of your life, just loving these new ones, or knowing that the men you fought were forced into being evil, not that they chose it," she laughed and finished " you killed them are you happy that you killed then men you love? Will you do it to Ken, or Chad or Greg?"

With that said she left. They thought over what she said and until Mars spoke up and said "I don't want to kill them, what if she is right? What if we will kill them? She can see the future.

Samantha was walking down the road, feeling the angry she felt so long ago, the angry that made her destroy those girls life, now she knew she did it on purpose, because they hated her and the others, they were stronger then she was, that the older Princess, would get the throne, and that she was in love, so they set up the younger Princess and the younger Prince.

That was why she did it; she wanted to cause as much pain she could. Samantha stopped thinking when she saw a man with long white hair pass her and look at her funny. She stopped and followed her, she knew him from somewhere. Then she saw him meet up with three others, one with long brown hair, one with long blonde hair in a ponytail, and one with short blonde hair.

She stopped and was looking at them from behind a pole when they saw her and all of them were so shocked and curious that a pretty blond girl was starting at them with wide shocked eyes and a far away look on her face and they thought they had seen her before.

She looked at them and knew that they had seen her and she stepped out from behind it and all of the anger that had been in her eyes when they first saw her was gone. How could they do that for one girl that they don't know? Or did they know her?

End of Planet Knights-Chapter 2- Her and Him


	3. Princess?

**The Planet Knights**

Notes:

_Talking from mind to mind_

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 3-Princess**

She finally found them; here they were in front of her. Then her face went from blank to horrified and scared. The guys who were looking at were confused now, what was going on? Why did her face change, there thoughts were stopped when she started talking.

"Oh, no, I really did it didn't I?" She was so close to tears again, and that was when the guys only thoughts were to get her to stop crying, to not to cry. She looks up and looked at them with her face filled with the same confusing they had on theirs. Their minds had a familiar touch to them. She shook her head and said, "This can't be them, I didn't do it, and I didn't condemn them! I am so sorry Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoicite."

With that she stopped and her face was alert, she felt something a presence, one that had the same darkness that Beryl had, she looked at them and said, "Damn, guys find me again sometime later, we need to talk."

As she left four very stunned guys behind, she said their names and a bye after that and started running towards the north, the highest and northernest end in the city. They just stared at her as she left and the one with long white hair said, "How does she know our names and (pause) do we know her?"

The other's just shrugged there shoulders and the one with short blonde hair said "she said find her later and this is later." They looked at him and everyone one of their faces had a grin on it. After they did say he had a point, and for some weird reason they knew where she was, they could find her anywhere.

All of the Scouts looked at sky, and said, "I feel it, something is here!" They all ran to where they felt, the same darkness that they felt when Samantha, I mean Sailor Nemesis fought Beryl for the last time and destroyed her for the last time, with a power so above the Imperial Crystal. Sam's Scouts looked at each other and said, "Oh god, they have come."

Saturn was already transformed and said, "Let's go, I would like to keep my Princess."

Everyone was running, running, and only God knows where. They ran where they all felt it. The power, the darkness that rivals the light of the Moon. They all ran with all the might. Bunny and Dairen went together; they thought they didn't have time to find the Scouts. The same thoughts were crossing all of the others minds as well.

Samantha ran. She felt it, the darkness; the darkness was the same as the one Beryl controlled. Sam shook her head and stopped. I thought that all of this was over, she thought, I guess it isn't.

Sam laughed before she spoke, "I guess I will always fight..." She stopped, it was here, the darkness, it had finally come for her. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "hmm, this is a weak one though." She grabbed something that was not there, it just came, it was like she called and it came.

Her eyes were open; there was a smile on her lips as she said, "Nemesis Crystal Power"

The black stick that was like the rest of the Scouts, except this one had a ball at the top, and the symbol inside this ball was the sigh for her planet. Nemesis. It was a circle it self, but on each side an arm came from it and the left side went up and made it an arrow, and the right side went down and made another arrow.

As she was inside the place where she transformed you could see something on her forehead, it was yellow it looked like a half moon. When the girl transformed she twirled around once and it surround her, then put it to her chest and as she did that her sign appeared at that very spot as she threw her stick into the ground. The power gripped her from her neck down as her arms went over her head.

Then after that her legs came and she did a back flip as her legs were over her body they got gripped by power too. Then the last was her arms she put those in front of her eyes, as she put them back to there sides she dropped them in mid-transformation, they were done when they were still again. Then last she grabbed her staff and it twirled around her and over the front of her forehead and that was when her tiara was there. She was fully transformed now, she was ready to fight.

She didn't even have to try to find the person she was fighting. They were weak, she could feel their power. The person was invisible though.

Sailor Nemesis was upset already this wasn't going to make her feel better. Her eyes were going between black and blue she was mad. "Get you damn self out here and talk or…" She was grinning now, not an amused one, no it was an evil grin. The one you see on evil people or of course you do see them on insane people and unstable people. (Which is what she is, and so am I) "Of course you could just talk to me, tell me what you came here to tell me or I could rip you to shreds rights here and now." She said wickedly.

It was always fun to threaten people. The person turned out to be a penguin, one of the monsters of the Dark Kingdom. The THING (I don't like them very much, not ever since that march of the penguins them came out) looked at her and bowed and said, "My Princess, You know exactly why I am here, I, no our people.." she was cut off by four Scouts and the younger Princess, followed by a man in a black tux. That was when Bunny looked at Nemesis and seeing her sitting down and eating something while that thing was in front of her, just ticked her off. Bunny, no Sailor Moon walked up to her, half-way really and stared mouthing off about siding with the enemy. That was when the THING got mad and started yelling at her before she attacked her.

It was hard to understand it; it did sound something having to do with back talking, bad mouthing, and just being rude to the Princess. As it attack it pulled out it's flipper (I think) and turned to the girl and sent a huge icicle at her. She would not have dodged it if it was not for Mars, Mars tried to melt it but it didn't work. When that didn't work she jumped and knocked down Sailor Moon.

Sailor Nemesis just sighed and said to the THING, "Stop, leave the dumb girl alone, now you name is…" she was thinking, and before it could reply she said, "it will be THING, now please move back before I have to hurt the girls."

THING did as she was told. She moved back, all of the Scouts and the man looked at her and was confused that she had not killed it yet, not only that but she named it too? This was too weird. But for once Sailor Moon keep her mouth shut.

Nemesis looked at them and said, "ok, all of you shut up, okay? You are hurting my head, now that is better. Okay you girls up there come on out, I know you are there." Her four Scouts came out, she nodded to them and then added, "I have to do this but I don't want to, sigh, boys come on out."

The guys looked around and saw her; they couldn't believe that she was a Sailor Scout, let alone a Princess. Then they looked around and saw the other girls, the ones who were standing next to the blonde girl that got attacked. Not only did they look familiar, but they felt familiar.

Nemesis looked around and closed her eyes, she knew she brought the together again, but not like last time. She looked at them and said _BOYS_, in their minds they looked at her, it should have mad them feel weird, but it didn't.

They looked at her and thought back, _do we know them? We feel like we do, just like we did with you._

She looked at them and nodded her head and sent back, _if you let me take care of this first I will tell you later, but don't go near them okay?_ She tried to say it kindly, but she was mad, they nodded back and she told them girls to ignore them or she would do something ghastly to them. They didn't say another word about them or looked that way.

Nemesis looked at THING and said, "Okay now you have my attention, I would have liked to talk without them here but I guess they have to stay, no what were you saying? The dumb bow will not interrupt again, and if she does (she said without looking at Sailor Moon) I will do my Punishment her and now. Continue."

THING looked at her and nodded and said, "As I was saying before Princess, (everyone gasped, not her Scouts but the five nimrods over next to Mars) you know exactly what I was going to say. You are the only one, you are the next in line, and I came to take you with me, to claim your birthright."

Now as THING spoke, everyone, I mean everyone was thinking the same thing, what is this thing talking about? Princess? Birthright? WTF, was going on?

Nemesis sighed, "I guess I knew this was coming, first I get here, and then Beryl dies, now the most powerful warriors are back, I guessed I was next. I was right. Why do I have to be the one? Can't anyone else do it? I mean what about you, are you the strongest there?"

Nemesis questioned, THING shook her head and said, "I am not the most powerful, but I will say I am more then a match for the (THING was shaking with angry) that bitch who was very rude to you, I should kill her for it, but I believe that would upset you Princess. Oh and about it first thing, only you can do it, none of us have the power you do, let alone how much Darkness you have, no this is your right by blood and birth. You can only be the one to rule us."

Everyone was shocked, Nemesis sighed again, "I guess I have no choice, (as she said that Sailor Moon was having a fit in her head yelling at Nemesis with everything she had, so she did the only thing she could do, threw her staff at Moon and it hit her in the chest, plus it knocked her down) shut up you stupid girl and have some respect. Pluto if you would please, (she pointed to her staff, Pluto went and got it) I have things to do."

She turned to the guys and said, "You have been bound in Time to serve the Dark Kingdom, will you come with me? Or go on your own? If you come with me or not the results will be the same, either way your memory will be returned."

They looked at one another and with out being able to mind speak they knew what they would do. They kneeled in front of her and said, "Princess we will always be with you, now and through eternity." They said that and all of them knew right then and there they spoke with there heart and mind, their memories were with them before they said it.

Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus looked at the ground, they had made their choice.

Nemesis looked at THING and said, "I guess I really have no choice," she looked at Tuxedo Mask, "these Knights of yours are so greedy, plus they know how to get revenge." She said that with a grin and a laugh.

They left, the Knights and Nemesis and THING, they left all of the others behind. No one spoke till Saturn said something.

"I fear we have lost what I did not want to lose."

* * *

End of The Planet Knights-Chapter 3-Princess


	4. Return to Darkness

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 4-Return to Darkness**

She looked around and only saw Darkness, the story of her life. Darkness was all she saw.

She sighed and got up and walked to the end of the darkened room, they were there, she could feel them, even could see them if she chose to, but she just wasn't in the mood to see their faces, the confusion of what had happened, or of what was to come.

She closed her eyes and saw that there were no windows at all, she was growing angry. How dare they put her in a room of total Darkness and yet after two days they still have not yet came and got her?

Oh yes she was pissed, she walked to the end of the room right across from where she sat. She could feel eyes on her, yet she didn't want to find the faces that they were attached too.

She looked at the wall in front of her and put her right hand on it.

There was no one there in front of the wall or anywhere in that hall way. She was really mad now.

She pulled her right hand back slightly and snapped her fingers, bamm the wall exploded and she walked out and turned left.

She needed to find out what the hell was going on.

After about an hour of looking she found a room that held people in it, demons if you wanted to get technical.

She was up behind one a second later and held it by its neck and then slammed it into the wall to her left. She looked at it and everyone in that room could tell she was pissed, very pissed.

It was green, a kind of lizard you could say, she had never seen one of its kind before so who was she to made judgments?

She crossed the room and looked at it and started talking to it and everyone in that room.

"Where the hell am I? Why was I in a room for two damn days in total Darkness? Where is the person in charge?" She said as her hand went to its throat again.

Someone came behind her and said, "You are mistress, but if you want to know which one of us has been it is me."

She turned around and looked at this one, it appeared to be human. Was it human or some kind of demon like the rest of them?

End of The Planet Knights-Chapter 4-Return to Darkness


	5. Darkness of the Past

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 5-Darkness of the Past**

Serenity didn't know what to say, but she knew what to feel and that was enough for her body to go into motion. She was angry, pissed, she was upset.

Kunzite looked at her and thought why was she so worked up because of spending two days in the Dark? Is she afraid of the Dark or was it something else something entirely different, something more horrifying then the Dark and all of the things that hide in it?

She was fast, none of the saw it coming. She was next to the other one, the one that looked like a kind of lizard thing then she was in front of the one who had spoke saying she was a mistress and the one in charge. Serenity threw him up against the wall and held him there, her eyes were turning black.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here? Where am I and why the hell was I in a room that was completely covered in Darkness for two damn days?"

The one was different from the others, she knew that. It was afraid of her, it was a like did you just throw me against the wall and is still holding me against it, and like it wasn't even feeling it at all, as if it didn't matter at all.

He looked at her and said, "Are you through my mistress?" Serenity let go of it, she still wasn't sure what it was, human or demon who could take the form of a human.

He smiled a cold heartless one that had no life in it, and looked her dead on as he said, "I am Zero, the temporary leader of the Dark Kingdom. I have been waiting for you since your father left the throne, only the rightful heirs can lead the Dark Kingdom. Yet Beryl decided that she was it. Anyway mistresses forgive me if I have distressed you in some way. As you can see from what I just said you are here to rule the Dark Kingdom, as for your other question. Are you afraid of Darkness, something that is inside of you, a part of you, something you cannot leave without?"

She turned away and walked to the door, but before she touched it Jadeite stopped her with a question. "Princess, are you really afraid of the Dark?"

She didn't even turn around as she said it but she completely stopped moving, "if you spent over a thousand years in total Darkness away from all light you would be too."

After those words she tried to leave yet again, but was stopped by another of the Knights words, this time it was Nephrite who spoke to her. "Princess, you are not afraid of anything, but you are afraid of a little Darkness?"

Serenity gave a short laugh, it was heartless, and it had nothing in it, no life no humor nothing at all it was pure cold. She turned around and looked at him as she said, "You're right Nephrite, I am not afraid of the Dark, no I am afraid of something so much more, so horrifying something you can't even imagine in your scariest nightmares."

With that she turned around with her back to them as she was holding on to the door sides as she said, "memories, all so much more scary then the Dark, but the Dark brings those memories, those terrible things out, behind the locked doors and locks that you put in place to keep them back. Yes Nephrite, memories are more horrible then the Darkness."

* * *

End of The Planet Knights-Chapter 5-Darkness of the Past


	6. I Didn't Realize

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 6-I Didn't Realize**

Bunny went to her sister's house, the first time after she went with that monster. What was all that about really? She knew that the only way she was going to get answers were from the other girls.

Bunny knocked on the door, no one answered, but a couple of minutes later someone did. Setsuna answered the door, she was surprised, but as Bunny looked at her she knew that something was wrong, Bunny guessed that the girl in front of her hasn't been getting any sleep since Samantha was taken away. Who would blame her though? It was her job to protect her and keep her safe, yet she is gone and only God knew where.

Setsuna looked at Bunny and smiled, "Can I help you Bunny?" she asked. Bunny nodded and asked "Can I talk to you?" Setsuna nodded and let her in.

She led her to the living room and said she would be right with her. She went to go get the other girls. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru came in behind Setsuna, they did the polite stuff and asked her what she wanted.

Bunny looked at them and said, "Why was she taken?"

Hotaru laughed at her and said, "She wasn't taken; she went willingly that was the only way they could get her. Plus Sam has been expecting this ever since she found out."

Bunny nodded she knew that part, but what she didn't know was why did the Dark Kingdom would want her in the first place.

Haruka sighed and looked at her like she was stupid and said, "You really do have a muffin for a brain don't you? Sigh, you know who her father was right? The King of the Dark Kingdom, he was the true ruler. Then Metaria and Beryl got rid of him, so they ruled in his place. They didn't know that they could not use the full power of the Dark Kingdom, only the true heir could. That is Samantha, she is his daughter. They need someone to rule them, now that Beryl is _finally _gone, for good this time."

Bunny looked at them like they were aliens, she knew most of what they told her already but how could she not put them together? Why did she not realize this?

* * *

End of The Planet Knights-Chapter 6-I Didn't Realize


	7. Rules and Mettings

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 7-Rules and a Meeting**

Bunny left her sister's house which she shared with her scouts and went to Minako's house. Luna told her that spent a lot of time there now, why? They never invited her either, so what were they talking about that it didn't include her?

Samantha paced around her room in the Dark Kingdom again, she lost track of how many days and nights he had been here, and it was all the same really. Finally she just got tried to it and left her room, she tracked down that Zero guy and cornered him.

"Now tell me, do I have some damn rulers to follow? Like curfew, stupid stuff like that?" Zero looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head and explained, "If there are rules here we are the ones who have to follow, not you. You are Queen, when the new moon comes of course, of the Dark Kingdom. You do what you what, when you want."

Sam looked at him with a sad look; he asks, "What is wrong mistress? Did I upset you some how? You can rule how ever you like, if you want rules in place for yourself you make those rule." Zero really didn't want to upset her, she had a pretty face, and he really didn't want faces like those to get upset. Then they just didn't look right.

Sam smiled and chuckled for the first time down here and she left, but before she did she told him thanks, something he never heard before. Zero knew that this was going to be a fun Queen.

Sam found her the guys she came here with and asked them to follow her, they did and then she asked them to sit down, they did. She looked at them; her face had a wonderful concealing mask in place. No one would get past that one.

"Okay guys, I guess it's time I told you way you are here, why you followed me. Your names are Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. I am about to tell you of a serious mistake I made a long time ago, in a different time and different place……..."

Sam sighed as she teleported to Minako's house, it hurt her so bad to tell them that, but she did it briefly, they all knew she left out some parts, but they really didn't care. As long as she told them the truth, then they were fine with it all. She knew she hurt them, then and now. She didn't however tell them about the new ones, she couldn't that would kill them, but she knew they would find out soon enough. There would be a battle, and almost everything would come out.

She shook her head and sighed as she finished getting to Minako's house, she was inside the living room, and had four girls staring at her. She chucked and said, "My, my, my, what a grand welcome, I see that you are glad to see me."

The girls were staring at her with mouths open and eyes wide. Sam shook her head and said, "I have come for one thing and one thing only girls and that is to tell you that we will meet in the park, alone just the five of us and I will tell you what has become of your lovers. Or should I say men you used to love and fell out of love with. Bye and I will see you in two days and midnight in the park, you remember where Bunny almost got a way into the dark Kingdom, where you almost fooled Kunzite. Bye, bye my pretties, I will see you soon."

Bunny finally reached Minako's house, and to her surprise she saw Samantha. Bunny was looking through the window of course. Why was her sister here, and not with her own scouts? Then all of a sudden she disappeared, Bunny knew she had seen stuff like that before but where? No, wait the question was who had she seen do that before?

End of The Planet Knights-Chapter 7-Rules and Meetings


	8. Talk of the Past

The Planet Knight's

**Chapter 8-Talk of the Past**

Minako and the other scouts were in the park at the place Samantha told them to be, it was five minutes till midnight, but every time they thought about why they were here they kept on remembering the short conversation Samantha had with the just two nights ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Samantha shook her head and sighed as she finished getting to Minako's house, she was inside the living room, and had four girls staring at her. She chucked and said, "My, my, my, what a grand welcome, I see that you are glad to see me."_

_The girls were staring at her with mouths open and eyes wide. Sam shook her head and said, "I have come for one thing and one thing only girls and that is to tell you that we will meet in the park, alone just the five of us and I will tell you what has become of your lovers. Or should I say men you used to love and fell out of love with. Bye and I will see you in two days and midnight in the park, you remember where Bunny almost got a way into the Dark Kingdom, where you almost fooled Kunzite. Bye, bye my pretties, I will see you soon."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"My pretties, what a wonderful night don't you think? Sigh do you see the moon, and how beautiful it is covered with Darkness? Once you get to know Darkness, spend time with it, it never lets you go."

The scouts turned around and saw that Samantha was sitting on the statue. She was looking at the moon with longer, but they could see a little hurt in here eyes as well. Minako went up to her and said, "You told us to come; we are here now tell us what you were going to say."

Samantha looked at her and laughed "You are a demanding type of girl aren't you? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, I mean hee, hee, I wouldn't want to go out with you. Hee, hee yes I will tell you."

Samantha got up and was just a step away from Minako and said, "I have them, they are mine now and forever. You think that I bound them to the Dark Kingdom don't you?"

Minako looked at the other girls and saw the nod their heads so she did as well. Sam looked at them and paused, "Long ago, I was in love with an Earth Prince, my sister took him away from me. I grew angry. You girls and his Knights were just in the wrong place and the wrong time. I saw that the Prince and Princess were in love with each other and so were their Knights. I could not hurt my sister at the time so I took my rage out on you."

She looked the girls and saw they were listening and paying very good attention so she continued.

"So, I went to the Knights, I saw that the prince was the real one to blame my sister was always naïve, so how could I blame her? The Prince was smart, so I took it out on the Knights he was connected I with, and by the way were near me at the time I decided to take revenge. So I cast them into Darkness, forever following it. I chose Darkness because my heart was more toward it, me wanted revenge and all. So the closes darkness there was, was the Dark Kingdom. My Darkness wasn't completely ready for something like that yet. Now that they are back, they find the closes Darkness, but what I did not realize at the time I bound them to it was my Darkness was in there as well. Another reason they chose the Dark Kingdom was because as you all know my father was the rightful King, so as his heir and daughter wasn't I Queen when he was gone? Yes, so they went to where my Darkness was the strongest."

She looked at the girls now, knowing they hated her, they should. She had bound the love of their past to herself. What girl would not be mad?

That was when Bunny came out of the woods and went straight to Sam and had her hand up to slap her. Sam grabbed her hand and slapped it away. "How dare you come into our conversation that you have no right to, and try to hit me? Do you really want to die?"

Minako grabbed Bunny and gave her to the other girls to hold on too, so Sam really wouldn't try to kill her. Mina knew she wanted to, so she tried to not give her any chance.

Sam looked at Minako and said, "I am sorry; I know I shouldn't give you an excuse, but I will. I had no idea what I was doing, mother never told me I had those powers, if she did maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe, we will never know now, but I have told you this because I knew you could handle it. Though Minako I feel sorry for you more."

Behind Samantha a portal opened, it looked liked like the one Kunzite opened for her and tried to take her to the Dark Kingdom.

Bunny looked at her sister and asked, "You're part of the Dark Kingdom aren't you?"

Samantha glanced at her and said, "I have always been a part of it, my father was the King after all you know. That isn't your question though is it little sister?

As Sam walked backwards into the portal, her glaze was locked to Minako's. She backed up even more still having her eyes on Minako. Before she was completely gone you could hear her say, "Minako has no new Knight so she is alone."

* * *

End of Planet Knights: Chapter 8: Talk of the Past

This is all I have peoples, and I have editied it ALL!! YAAA didn't take long either. Just to warn you ppls, if you didn't know this already there is a Prequel to this: Sailor Nemesis. You kind of would be lost if you know you didn't read that first. Anyway see you in the next chapter! It is almost done!


	9. Plan Attack

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY NEXT CHAPTER! That was quick huh? From the editing I mean, anyway just three more chapters left, I will finish this today. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't take much time in edititng as I usually do. TILL NEXT TIME (like in a few hours or half an hour)

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 9-Plan Attack**

Sam sighed as she went through the portal into the Dark Kingdom. Yes, the trip to see the little Scouts was just to avoid the Knights. She betrayed them, just like she was betrayed…no worse. Why was it she was always screwing up everything? Every time she turned around she was doing it.

She was such a hypocrite, here she was betrayed before and then she did it to those who trusted her. The irony in this world of ours, it was getting for the birds.

She walked to her room and she met them. It seemed they had been waiting for her. She couldn't handle this so she tried to run. Keyword here: she tried.

Zoicite grabbed her and held her to him so she wouldn't run away. "No running away for you Princess. I don't think I have ever seen you run away before; this isn't like you at all. Come on, just talk to us, we feel hurt that you are avoiding us."

She stiffened, he was right. She didn't move and he sure as hell wasn't going to make her move, he liked holding her. She giggled when she read his mind. The others didn't get it but it didn't matter.

"Guys, I know it hurts, it hurts me just as much. Can we end this? Can we put a stop to all this pain that we feel? It has to end you know, I can't take this anymore. I mean if we are to live here together. If I am to fully be Queen of the Dark Kingdom and you my Knights, then this has to be resolved. Am I right?"

Of course she was right, they all knew it. They all wanted it to end to. Zoicite let go of her and she left the room promising to come back and tell them plan for attack.

They all looked at each other, it was in their eyes, they knew what must be done. They knew they loved the girls, the Scouts from long ago, but times change you. It wasn't that they killed them, no that wasn't why a little of their love for the girls died.

The reason why some of it died was because they found a new love; they had watched her all this time. She struggled so much with what had happened to her. She was their Queen; let just what had happened this past week or so since she 'met' them for the first time…again. They had fallen in love with her.

It was wrong they knew it, but after seeing all the pain she had been through just by what she had done. How she wanted to fix it, how she wanted to make things better. They knew they could deal with the loss of their first loves.

They all knew at some level they were in love with their Queen, but the thing was, they didn't know how much in love they were. One was just a little, one was deeply, and the other two were somewhere between.

Sam came back in and they created a plan of attack, but what they didn't know and their Queen didn't tell them was that they were going experience some heartache during the fight. Something they never expected to see, they were going to see. Hopefully they could keep a mask up and continue the fight.

End of The Planet Kights: Chapter 9-Plan Attack


	10. Fight

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long! I umm...started writting more into the next chapter when i realized that hey this isn't the right chapter for this! So I have a ltitle head start for it! YAAA Enjoy! 2 more chapters!

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 10-Fight**

They left the Dark Kingdom together. They thought they were the only ones who left though, they weren't.

They went to the woods, why? Sam just felt like it. She felt that this was where the attack, the fight to end all of this pain was going to end. Little did they that this was going to start much more then it ended.

That little tag along I mentioned, where they didn't even notice it because it was so weak. But the Scouts did, they ran as fast as they could to in-son-dent-ly where Sam and the Knights were. Boy, were they shocked to see the Knights, They could even move.

The little weak Dark Kingdom minion came out of hiding behind Sam and it ran up to Sailor Mars and…bounced into her? It didn't do any damage at all. Everyone looked to Sam who had an expression that clearly said: confusion. Then when the thing attack she fell down, and came back up with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"What the hell is that?" Yeah they knew she had no idea what was going on, but what made it even worse, the babysitter of bouncing thing came and it was much more powerful. It was more power then Sailor Iron Mouse.

Sam just looked at it with a frown and threw her hands up in the air, "I have no idea what is going on, but if you want to play girls play." She and the Knights jumped into a tree and watched the fight.

Soon the Knights of the inner Scouts came, and so did the Outer Scouts. Of course the Outers Scouts didn't do anything because they were confused, it bounced…they were looking at the first monster. The second one well the other Scouts were dealing with it.

Finally Hotaru just picked it up and sat next to her Princess in the tree. The others did the same. This battle was just confusing, finally with the help of the new Knights, they defeated the monster and then they turned on Sam.

"What the hell was that Nemesis? Why didn't you—" Venus started, but was interrupted by Sam. "Girl, are you dumb or what do I look like Nemesis to you? I am not transformed at all! So how could I help?"

Mars muttered a few things she could have done, but didn't voice them louder.

Sam sighed, and jumped down, the others stayed up there. She took out her Nemesis transformation stick and called out, "Nemesis Crystal Power!"

The black stick that was like the rest of the Scouts, except this one had a ball at the top, and the symbol inside this ball was the sigh for her planet. Nemesis. It was a circle it self, but on each side an arm came from it and the left side went up and made it an arrow, and the right side went down and made another arrow.

As she was inside the place where she transformed you could see something on her forehead, it was yellow it looked like a half moon. When the girl transformed she twirled around once and it surround her, then put it to her chest and as she did that her sign appeared at that very spot as she threw her stick into the ground. The power gripped her from her neck down as her arms went over her head.

Then after that her legs came and she did a back flip as her legs were over her body they got gripped by power too. Then the last was her arms she put those in front of her eyes, as she put them back to there sides she dropped them in mid-transformation, they were done when they were still again. Then last she grabbed her staff and it twirled around her and over the front of her forehead and that was when her tiara was there. She was fully transformed now, she was ready to fight.

"Now, I am here for a very important reason so no interruptions or I will have to hurt you. I don't want to forget what I am trying to say…anyway ummm…crap. Oh yeah I remember, heehee." They all rolled their eyes, this was their Princess? She forgot things a lot, just like her little sister.

"Okay I have decided and thought about this a lot, and don't you dear Haruka start teasing me about that. Anyway, it is time we end this. Pluto and Kunzite take Venus. Nephrite and Uranus take Jupiter and her Knight. Zoicite and Neptune take Mercury and her Knight. Jadeite and Saturn take Mars. I will take my little sister."

Everyone squared off with their opponents. _My suggestion Knights is to knock out the other Knights they will be…bothersome. But if you do not want to then don't, just…make them not fight anymore. Do you think they need to hear what is going to be said?_

The Knights thought for a moment and nodded, _yes my Queen; they need to hear this as much as we do. _They knew something was wrong, they turned back to her, she was in pain and talking through their minds showed them that.

She laughed at them, _I didn't tell you about them because I thought it would hurt you even more, yet it hurts you worse finding out about them the hard way. I am sorry again._

Okay this was enough Jadeite couldn't take this anymore he turned to his Queen, "Stop being sorry, we understand alright. Stop feeling so guilty, if anything they should have told us not you. It wasn't your place my Queen. Now," he smiled evilly, "can we get this fight started?"

Mars and the rest of the Inners Scouts knew what he said was true, they should have told them.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Nemesis faced off, "Little sister, do you think you have a chance to beat me?" she laughed.

Sailor Moon used her Moon Rod as a sword and started attacking Nemesis. Nemesis just laughed as she used her Nemesis staff to block the blows.

"Little sister, you can't beat me in a sword fight, not even those Knights over there could! There is only one who can…but we won't mention him shall we?"

Sailor Moon laughed, "So is it my beloved Endymion that can beat you? If so then lets get him out here shall we?" Before she could call her Nemesis pushed her staff hard toward Moon and pushed her to the ground. Everyone was watching now, and just like she had advised her Knights the new ones were on the ground unable to fight.

She didn't know how they did, nor did she care. Right now she only cared about hurting her sister.

"You are such a fool! That…thing you call beloved is weak, WEAK! He couldn't even beat Kunzite in a sword fight one on one; I beat all four of them at one time."

* * *

End of The Planet Knights: Chapter 10: Fight


	11. Punishment

AUTHORS NOTE: WOW IT TOOK LONGER TO WRITE THIS THEN I THOUGHT! THe next chapter will be short so...onward! IT IS THE END (next chapter)

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 11-Punishment **

Sailor Moon and the rest of them gasped, well except for the Knights, there heads hanged down low in shame.

"Its true," Nephrite said, "but it was fun." The others agreed.

Nemesis looked her sister in the eyes and said, "I still have not given my Punishment have I? My original one was to have you love each other more then you do now, and yet you can't ever be together."

Moon whispered, "What about Rini?"

Nemesis nodded, "That was my problem, but I don't know what to do. I could do the Punishment after you have her but then she probably would never forgive me for taking her parents away like that. Maybe I should just curse you."

She really was in a bind, how was she going to do her Punishment? She had to do it; it wasn't fair to the Darkness. She had punished them but not the light? It was eating away inside of her.

She knew that even if she waited till Rini was born she would have already been dead and Rini probably wouldn't ever have been born in the first place.

Nemesis eyes went wide, and you could see her body move as if she was gagging. Her hand went to her throat. She threw herself sideways and coughed. Her hand was over her mouth.

Her eyes if they could be any wider were wider. She just threw up blood. She had to do her Punishment soon, her she was really going to be eaten alive from the inside.

Luna and Artemis sniffed and looked at the Scouts, "Which Scout is bleeding really badly?"

The Inners and Outers both checked themselves, they were bleeding but not badly. Sailor Moon wasn't, so that only left Nemesis. Who was coughing up a storm over there with her back facing them. Hotaru screamed when touched Nemesis shoulder. The ground and Nemesis hand was covered in blood.

"Princess, why are you bleeding this badly?" She turned her around so the other Scouts could see it, but turning her around only made her cough even more. Coughing equaled more blood coming form her mouth.

Nemesis pushed them away, "I'm fine," she yelled at them as she wiped her mouth with her other hand. She stood up and went back to her sister who was on her knees looking horrified.

Sailor Moon whispered, "Sister, why?" her eyes were full of pity, sympathy every emotion like that were in her eyes. Nemesis was disgusted at her sister, so she marched over to her and slapped her. The slap threw Moon into Mars.

"Don't you dare look at me with those eyes! I don't want you pity or you sympathy. Never have and never will. Shove it up you ass for all I care. Just don't look at me with it." She coughed again and fell down to her knees.

_Don't you dare come any closer, you come near me and I will kick your asses to kingdom come. _They understood they so didn't want that to happen.

The Outer Scouts didn't come near her like they wanted to, it would only make their Princess think that she was weak, made her think that they thought she was weak and they didn't want that.

The last person Nemesis expected to come to her did. So of course he got past her shooing away and threats.

"You come toward me anymore I will…" he stopped while she thought of a good excuse, his face looked amused. "I will…umm…" she smirked evilly, "I will hang you by your toes while you are sleeping and will…umm…throw stuff at you."

That was weak and they all knew it, but to him that was a big threat, because she was the only one who could sneak up on him while he was sleeping and he wouldn't even know and she knew it too.

"How about no, and you forget you that threat. Sigh, Serenity you over did it again." He knelt down to her and touched her face. He wiped the blood from her mouth and sighed again. He kissed her and looked into her eyes. The Knights were a little jealous, one was really jealous because he loved his Queen really deeply.

"You haven't done it yet have you?" he spoke softly but everyone heard him. She shook her head. "You knew it would eat you from the inside out! Why have you waited a year to do this? Waiting till your sister becomes twenty-two and has your niece will be too long. You, my Princess, will be dead for a long time by then!"

The Knights, the Scouts everyone gasped at his words. Nemesis tore away from his hands and screamed at him, "I know you asshole I KNOW! I can't do it without a Punishment in mind I DON'T HAVE ONE! My death will mean nothing if I do die!"

Endymoon glared back at her and replied, "Your death will mean nothing? WHAT THE HELL AM I CHOP LIVER? It means a damn lot to me! Plus, you know what will happen if you don't do your Punishment. The world will be thrown off balance. Saturn may end up having to do the same thing to this world again just like before!"

Okay this was news to everyone, well expect Pluto and Nemesis. Pluto sighed, "Prince, get off your high horse. The Princess knows that, now leave her alone. She will do what needs to be done in the end."

Endymoon sighed and said, "Fine, but make sure she stops coughing up that blood, I can't stand seeing it." He walked over to where his brother was standing.

Kunzite and the other Knights, not the newbie's who were weak, w_ill it work?_ Nephrite asked the others through their mind link. Nemesis tried to ignore it.

_It will but that isn't the question we need to be asking, will she do it, is the question, _Zoicite replied.

Nemesis looked up at them and said, "What are you four plotting inside of my head?"

No one but the Knights and the Outer Scouts knew what was going on in their heads. The Knights shrugged, "You know what it is we plot. The question is will you help with our plot?"

Nemesis looked at them and said, "All you sure? This (cough…oh more blood) is permanent."

They nodded they knew. She sighed and said, "Fine, it shall be done. I invoke my Nemesis Punishment, take away their love, but let them keep their memories of the time they had together. Destroy that blond of love they once shared during the peaceful reign of the Silver Millennium."

She pointed her Nemesis staff at them and activated the attack with its rightful name, "NEMESIS PUNISHIMENT!"

An orange thread went from Venus to Kunzite. A green thread went form Jupiter to Nephrite. A blue thread went from Mercury to Zoicite. Last but not least a red thread went from Mars to Jadeite.

They received all of the memories of those times long ago, but the feelings left them, just like she had said.

Nemesis looked to the Inner Scouts and said, "Your Knights need an explanation and you better give them the right one this time. Start from the beginning, talk about the dreams, and then end with what you saw just now. Now go, all of you, my sister, her boy toy and you to, my boy toy."

Endymoon and Endymion were in a fit of laughter for the rest of the night from being called boy toys.

There was only one thing let to talk about, now that this situation of the past was solved, where did the Scouts stand with their Princess?

* * *

End of The Planet Knights: Chapter 11: Punishment


	12. Scouts and Knights

AUTHORS NOTE: Just like Sailor Nemesis' ending short, but this one is even shorter! This isthe last chapter my friends! Look at the end for more details on the last part of the trilogy!!

**The Planet Knights**

**Chapter 12-Scouts-Knights**

Neptune kneeled before her Princess and spoke in a voice that housed regret. "Princess, when you are the Queen or Princess of the Dark Kingdom we cannot help you. As long as you are in the form of a Scout or in the form of a regular Earth girl then we can help."

Uranus was doing just like Neptune, "Princess, we love you, you know that. We are those of the Light, Sailor Scouts we cannot help you while you are in the Darkness."

Saturn nodded; she knew the Princess was sad so she hugged her. "We feel the same way but you know this is how it has to be. To protect you in our place will be your Knights."

Kunzite nodded, "It doesn't matter whether she is in the Light or Darkness we will protect her."

Nemesis nodded and smiled. "Thanks guys, I was feeling sad there, but its gone. Now," Nemesis had that mysterious glint in her eyes, "LETS GO PLAY!"

They all laughed at their Princess, she always did want to play. At least nothing had really changed about her.

Of course the Inner Scouts and Sailor Moon didn't know what was to come; they had thought everything was finally over. Its sad but isn't every time they think that it is never over?

**END OF THE PLANET KNIGHTS**

_**STAYED TUNED FOR THE LAST PART OF THE SAILOR NEMESIS TILOGY!**_

_**IT HAS THE SAILOR STARS AND THEIR PRINCESS IN IT! AS WELL AS OTHER CHARACTORS FROM THAT SERIES!!**_

**(It may be awhile though, I have everything planned out (in my head) but I need a name for it)**

**1 more thing ppls Sailor Nemesis and Prince Endymoon's entire past is revealed in the sequel. **

**Sailor Nemesis' Destiny**

**Her Destiny**

**Her True Path**

**Something along these lines because that is what this story is about, it reveals everything her past, her true purpose everything!**


End file.
